Sissy The Lone Milen
Main Information Name Sissy Species Milen Banshee Age When first introduced, Sissy was 15 years old. Currently she is around 17. Residence A small cabin in the outskirts woods of Owls Town, the country Mercia, the Zone Mercia Occupation Zone Traveler/Explorer Position No position Ethnicity Banshee Egyptian (Persian), Supretan(Persian Scottish), Rictissian(Not specified), Mercian (Irish). Her accent is Irish. Appearance Sissy is a somewhat tall Mobian feline, as most Banshees are. She's a good 4.2, with mainly white fur. Her moon-curved ears have pale blue stripes, as do her underarms and underlegs. Her chest fur is also a pale blue. Her hands and feet are large and wide, with metallic circular spots with pale green centers on her feet, arms, and shoulders. Her hair is a light blue, with parting long bangs and two side-stretching long ponytails. Her eyes are outlined in a deep turquoise with glowing white irises. She also has a long white tail and on her forehead are three connected moon-shaped spots acting as a crown. Sissy owns a casual wear of a blue skirt and a white t-shirt, but more commonly now s he has a gold-designed dress-top with an overlayering top at the shoulders and a gold skirt. She has two green earrings, one in each ear. On her rather long neck is a moon-sun tattoo. Origin Sissy was very young, only around five years old, growing up in the peaceful Rictiss Empire on Mobocan. Unfortunately the Refine--a genocide against Banshees and some other species--started up and the Rictiss Empire was destroyed in the event. Sissy's parents managed to get her away to safety using warp-ring technology, which was illegal and rare in that country. Sissy found herself and the warp ring in the Zone "Mercia" but for years she was in a paralyzed hibernation state from the shock of what happened to her world and having to adapt to this new environment. She was found by a travelling couple who adopted her as their own. The young Banshee grew up with knowledge of her regular Banshee abilities, but not of her psychic abilities. She was considered to be the darling of the area for a good long while, but as her adopted parents got older and fell ill to a local disease, they became desperate. At times, Sissy could randomly see what she thought were predictions of the future, and so her adopted parents exploited this, having her pretend to be a fortune teller for a good few years even though Sissy had to make up most of the stories. Eventually Sissy realized that she was seeing into random memories of people and not predictions, and decided that she couldn't live as some kind of con-artist, especially with her parents after how they used her. She took the warp ring and began travelling to various zones at age 14. Some time later she had been informed that her adopted parents were dead. Sissy coped with this by not addressing it, but eventually she came back and grieved. Eventually she purchased a cabin for herself with the various items and currencies she had gotten and while she still explores places, she lives mainly in her own cabin just outside Owls Town. Relationships Family Members Sissy remembers her entire life before Mercia thanks to her Psychic abilities, but she rarely thinks about it because of how it bothers her. She has fond memories of her actual parents, recalling that they were in some position of power in the Rictiss Empire, but that she didn't know their actual names, only referring to them as "Mother" and Father". Sissy has no siblings. Sissy still loves her adopted parents, but even after their deaths she can't completely forgive them for how they used her, and still blames herself a bit as well. Allies Sissy has met a good amount of people on her journeys, but not too many that she'd consider close friends. She's casual friends with "Rynk", and has some acquaintances in Owls Town, specifically an inn-keeper and postman, but the most significant ally would probably be "Leah Grimstone", a sort of ghost-hunter character, and while Sissy is very cautious around him, she considers a zombified owl named "Vlasek the Infected" to at least not be her enemy. Enemies Sissy doesn't have any particular enemies aside from "The Leech" or "The Slender Creature" as some call it, as the monster is very popular in Owls Town and Sissy has had some encounters with it. Romantic Interests Sissy currently has a boyfriend named "Kyle Waktini". Abilities/Biology Sissy's natural Banshee Mobian biology gives her a great deal of powers. Her skeleton is completely made of Banshee metal in addition to the exoskeleton protecting her body, also made of Banshee Metal. She can control sound for any purpose including flight, she can use the ribbon-like appendages called "Wituls" around her body to stab things, she can change her density, and she is adaptive to environments. Unfortunately due to being a Milen Banshee, most of these traits are weaker in Sissy. Her sound abilities are fair, but her adaptive abilities and metal durability are not as strong as most Banshees. However being a Milen Banshee, Sissy is able to control and look into minds, lift objects with her mind, and even create psychic constructs. She usually uses her mind-powers to manipulate her own body, however, as she has complete control of how she regulates her health. With full control of her body, Sissy has been able to give herself an incredibly fit and well-trimmed physique. Due to their metal exoskeleton, Banshees have to be quite strong for any muscles to show through, and Sissy is one of the few able. In addition, she has taken liberties to modify any specific areas she would consider more... appealing, but being quite self-conscious this changes from time to time. Personal Traits Advantages Sissy is a very reasonable character. She's welcoming and friendly, but I wouldn't necessarily describe her as overly chipper. She's usually happy, but she's not incredibly social and she isn't very trusting unless her curiosity gets the better of her or she feels she can handle a situation. She's not a bitter person, rarely ever getting mad, but she can be sad at times. Disadvantages Sissy isn't a bubble-head, but she's also a bit indecisive. She doesn't like confrontations, and she prefers avoiding or running from issues. She's not one to back down from responsibility, but when something bothers her, it's very hard for her to deal with it. She's not too bothered when someone gets upset with her, but at the same time it's made her just a tad apathetic-seeming, even if she does genuinely care. Beliefs Sissy is a strong believer in Creation and God. She often states that every place she has been to only further solidifies this Faith. Distancing Issues Sissy often has the issue of seeming disinterested in people or a bit cold. Despite seeming all cute and sweet, her somewhat introvert personality hasn't done too many favors for her. She's far from heartless, actually does care about people's problems, and regularly enjoys being around specific people, but if asked for a solution, she'll usually give a response like "I don't really know" or seem like she's not giving anything much thought. She often has to defend herself because of this, trying to convince people that she isn't trying to seem rude as she finds herself constantly overthinking things and getting lost in her own thoughts.